


We Almost Become Dizzy

by Yeomanrand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2012, Internal Monologue, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle cleans and listens and learns</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Almost Become Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



There's a trick to spinning, she's noticed. A trick, and a rhythm.

She carefully cleans his things, keeping as much out of his way as possible. She's seen the way his skin shimmers under the candlelight -- a relic of the magic he uses, an obvious armor. She wonders what other armors he wears, what wounds he's trying to hide. Because there are wounds, she knows. 

He spins when he's thinking. Or unhappy. And not always straw to gold, though that's one of his favorite tricks. To remind her, she supposes, of who and what he is, how easily he might end her life. Take her heart.

Bloody things, hearts. And she's curious about his hands, where the callouses have formed along index and ring fingers. 

The pale, faint line of a ring he once wore. The charm of a chipped cup.

She cleans, she notices, and she wonders.


End file.
